battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hound Legion
History UNDER CONSTRUCTION In 3067 Kallon Industries partnered up with General Motors to produce an advanced tech version of the Exterminator ''Heavy Battlemech. Strippign down to the bare essentials they completly rebuilt the chgassis using the best technology of the period. Twelve of these brand new mechs from the first production run were assembled into a showcase unit, bolstered by additional technicians and secruity personal from across Federated Suns and Lyran Alliance space. Their first assignment was to bolster (and test) the new machines in Operation Soverign Justice, the Capellan Marches assualt against the Capellan Confederation. Then the Jihad struck and both companies were hit hard by the Blakists. The unit reduced to four of the prototpyes undertook many missions on behalf of the Anti-Blakist force, earnign praise, and often money. When Talon-Wernke were hit in 3069, and Kathil later on, the showcase unit left their current mission to return to both worlds. Using the corperate Jumpships and Dropships they made their way back, securing what dependenatns they could as well as the full technical plans for their machines. From there they made their way as far from the fighting as possible to re-organize and re-arm. Making their way to Arc-Royal they fought alongside the Kell Hounds against the Jade Falcon incursion in the region. Continuing to fight against Blakists and Falcons both stopped when the unit deployed to the Periphery Rim in early 3072 where they clashed with Clan Bandits, and rouge Hellion and Falcon units alike. A merger with a smaller unit, known as the Frost Lancers, bolstered the mech based unit with additional companies of battle armor and vehicles as well as a new ''Invader class Jumpship and several fighters. Nearing two regiments in strength they joined up with Stones Resistiance in 3074 fighting the Blakists on numerous fronts. Salvage and money from these fights allowed the unit to increase to the approximate size of an RCT, with two Mech Regiments, and four vehicle regiments, as well as their own Jumpships and Dropships. The founding of the Republic of the Sphere allowed them to continue their contractes with Stone and continue to fight against the Blakists. Subsequent fighting against enemies of the Republic has reduced the unit to just over two combined arms regiments. They lost one of their Jumpships and several of their Dropships fighting the Jade Falcon invasion of the Skye Prefecture, and fighting against other invaders depletes more of their strength. A boon occured in 3136 when Anastastia Kerensky disbanded the Stee lWolves, as the Hound Legion received several Wolves including a new Dropship. Continuing torebuild the unit has only recently adopted a brand new organazation that splits the unit into five "battalions" which are combined arms in order to adopt to new battlefield tactics. Officers Jaiden Moore: Sarah Dinesen: Julain Nesbitt: Dawn: Dawn was originally a Jade Falcon Star Commander in Zeta Galaxy. Captured by the Republic during the Jade Falcon invasion of the Skye Prefecture, she was freed after the Reupblic troops retreat. Making her way to Galeta, the Mercenary Star, she eventually signed up with the Hound Legion. Her Clan skills gave her advantages, which eventually led her to be assigned the rank of Lieutenant. She obtained her Falconer from the Legion, and finds it ironic to be piloting a Mech originally created to destroy her Clan. Lyra Krakatau: Isabella Pryde: Isabella is an accomplished medium mech pilot, using her fathers Grim Reaper, as he had served with ComStar during the Jihad. Paige Crow: Asar Vorhck: Lyra Fredricks: Lyra is a Lyran born immigrant into the Republic. Merdron Pryde: Lauren Mehta: Corvus Ward: Nikki Leroux: Faith Snuka: Taylor: Brian Kennerly: Derek Carson: Maggie Jade: Gina Larkin: Teriane Waller: Xavier Wilson: Rachel McKenna: Olivia McKenna: Tactics UNDER CONSTRUCTION Composition UNDER CONSTRUCTION ***First Company*** First Lance Exterminator - Julian Nesbitt Falconer - Dawn Black Knight Templar Second Lance Fafnir - Lyra Krakatau Devesator Banshee Hauptamun Third Lance Grim Reaper - Isabella Pryde Cestus Legionarre Wolfhound ***Second Company*** First Lance Exterminator - Paige Crow Mad Dog IV - Asar Vorhck Ryoken II Ebon Jaguar Second Lance Jupiter - Lyra Fredricks Scylla Pulvierizer Atlas Third Lance Mist Lynx - Merdron Pryde Blade Ocelot Arbalest ***Third Company*** First Lance Exterminator - Lauren Mehta Black Knight - Corvus Ward Timber Wolf Cestus Second Lance Blood Asp - Nikki Leroux Kodiak Blood Reaper Hellspawn Third Lance Bear Cub - Faith Snuka Tiburon Nova Mercury II '-Command Star-' Shadow Cat - Jaiden Moore Exterminator - Sarah Dinesen Rogue Bear Point Rogue Bear Point Rogue Bear Point '-Naval Support-' 2 Custom Overlord-C Dropships Notes Insignia: Black Hellhound (MW4 Hellhound) on a Red Triangle Background Colors: Black with Red Highlights Rating: A Homeworld: Arc-Royal Composition: 80% Clan Tech/ 28% Star League Tech/ 65% Omni Tech Treasury: 1.5 Million C-Bills References Category:MercenaryCommandsCustom